


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by luneings



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cheesy, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneings/pseuds/luneings
Summary: I'll be home for ChristmasYou can plan on mePlease have snow and mistletoeAnd presents by the treeChristmas eve will find meWhere the love light gleamsI'll be home for ChristmasIf only in my dreamsI'll be home for ChristmasYou can plan on mePlease have some snow and mistletoeAnd presents by the treeChristmas eve will find meWhere the love light gleamsI'll be home for ChristmasIf only in my dreamsI'll be home for ChristmasIf only in my dreams
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> gift exchange for Princecharmless#2734 :>

(Rapunzel POV)

It was Christmas time in Corona once again and Rapunzel, Varian, Eugene, Lance, and the girls Kiera and Catalina were decorating the castle from top to bottom under Rapunzel's instruction of course. Today was the day before Christmas and they were just finishing up the last few rooms.

Yes they had people who could do that for her. She was a princess. However Rapunzel liked to do things for herself. It was fun. Having everyone else do things for her was boring. Why would she choose boring over fun? 

She watched as Angry and Red scurried across the floor, chasing after a circular green ornament that was rolling away from them, trying to see who could catch it first. Eugene was hanging garland and almost tripped when Angry and Red intercepted him in pursuit of their ornament. 

"Woah woah easy do you want me to break my leg for the holidays?" 

The girls said nothing and continued running after the ornament giggling excitedly. Eugene let out an exasperated snort and went back to his work. 

Varian wasn't with them at the moment, apparently he was trying out something new that could light up things all around the castle so the decorations could be seen better in the darkness. Rapunzel hoped it was going well for him and it didn't explode in his face. Figuratively or literally. 

Lance was supposed to be putting up trees in the room they were currently working on but he had disappeared. Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders. He's probably off to the kitchen again. 

"Can you tell me again why WE have to be the ones to put out all this stuff, sunshine?"

Rapunzel prodded him with her shoulder, "You know why! It's fun! Plus I really wanna give everyone an extra start on spending time with their families." 

"For someone who is so excited about decorating you seem to be doing the least amount of work!" Eugene teased. 

When she didn't respond, his gaze softened and he rested his hand gently on her shoulder, "You've seemed distracted this week, is everything okay?"

Rapunzel had to admit to herself that she indeed was distracted. All that was on her mind was someone that shouldn't be. She couldn't think about anything else no matter how hard she wanted to think that maybe this year she would come back for Christmas wormed its way into her thoughts. 

"Do you think Cassandra will come this year?" Rapunzel blurted out shocking herself at how intently she said that. 

Eugene didn't say anything he just watched her tilting his head.

"Don't look at me like that. I know I'm the one who let her go. I know it's selfish of me, but I just want to see her again!" 

"I understand sunshine. I wanna see her again too. Not as much as you don't get me wrong!" 

"Eugene.." 

"You let her go. She needed to go. But if I know one thing it's that no matter how annoying she can be Cassandra loves you and she won't stay away forever.." 

"I guess you're right. Thanks Eugene you always know how to make me feel better!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Anytime blonde! Wait can I still call you that? No that's dumb. Anytime sunshine!" 

-

The snow crushed under the weight of her boots as Rapunzel walked through the snowy forest. Wearing anything on her feet made Raps feel uncomfortable but she wasn't dumb enough to wear nothing in the snow so she'd have to get used to it for now. 

The sky was darkening as she walked further and further. She should have turned around before it got too dark but she wanted to see the lagoon again. The lost lagoon. Where she had become friends with Cassandra. Where she taught Cassandra how to swim. The one thing reminds her that Cassandra was still out there somewhere. 

One time on a day very similar to this, her and Cass had visited the lagoon when it was frozen solid. 

"Raps! Don't you dare go out on that!" 

"But Cass! It's frozen! I'll be fine!" Rapunzel ran onto the frozen surface of the lagoon and slid across it easily screeching with delight. 

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" Cassandra called her tone was angry and desperate but Rapunzel didn't seem to hear her.

"If you get hypothermia I'm not gonna help!"

"Cass come on you've got to try this!" Rapunzel slid over to Cass and wrapped her hand around hers and pulled her out onto the ice. 

"Woah! Raps! What are you-" Cassandra slid around trying to balance herself on the slippery surface but she couldn't and began to fall. 

Rapunzel quickly caught her before she could and grinned down at the brave knight that she just saved in her arms. 

"It's so cold outside Cass, why do you look so red?" Rapunzel noticed just how quickly Cassandra had become flushed. 

"Don't worry about it Rapunzel, we really should go home." Cassandra pulled herself up and began to walk away hiding her face as she clumsily made her way off the ice. 

"We just got here Cass! You're the one who wants us to keep investigating this place!" Rapunzel slid gracefully across the frozen lagoon and bounced to Cassandra’s side. 

"It's hard to explore when you can't feel your legs and when the whole thing is frozen! Come on we need to go before you're missed anyway." The snow had picked up and blew heavily in both their faces as they made their way back to the castle..

Rapunzel smiled at the memory and it warmed her a little despite the immense cold she felt from the flurries whipping around chilling her. 

Today was a cold day. Snow was predicted to be falling thickly all day. It was already pretty deep. Maybe I really should just go home. No, I'm already this far.

Rapunzel had insisted that Max and and all the horses deserve a break, they worked so hard so much and it was the holidays after all. Rapunzel really wanted everyone to have time to themselves. It was now dark, the only light came from the lantern she carried. It would be pointless visiting the lagoon if she could barely see it. Not even moonlight pierced through the blackness coupled with the thick clouds. With a sigh she turned around and began the track home. Eugene told me just to stay home today! There was a blizzard starting when I felt.. I didn't even need to see the lagoon that bad today. I can always go in Cass' room when I miss her. Oh I should probably decorate that too incase she does come home.. Hopefully she does.. Please Cass.. 

The snow was getting deeper by the second and Rapunzel thought for a moment that this was Zhan Tiri's doing again but she knew that wasn't possible. Sometimes it just snows like this. Despite how cold it was it didn't feel quite as cold as it did that day that felt so long ago. 

She was almost at the edge of the forest when she stopped dead in her tracks. Was she being watched? No that's ridiculous who would be crazy to come out in weather like this? Well besides me. 

I'm being ridiculous! Rapunzel shook her head and continued onward, but unintentionally at a quicker sprint. 

Before she knew what was happening a loud yowl cracked the air like thunder and a huge creature sprung out of the night landing squarely on her back, pushing her into the snowfall. 

Mountain lion! 

Rapunzel instinctively reached back trying to undew her long blonde hair. Then she'd have a fighting chance! As she reached for it though she had the sinking realization that she no longer had her long hair. Oh no. 

Rapunzel felt the big cat's weight pushing her deeper into the snow, unsheathed claws digging into her back. Her hair couldn't protect her now. How could she have been so stupid coming out in such a risky time! 

She shut her eyes tight waiting to feel the sharp pain of teeth tearing at her the back of her throat but she didn't. Instead she heard thunder. Is it thunder? No. It can't be thunder. 

The cougar looked back it's ears rotating clearly hearing the sound as well. 

Before she could process what was happening a large horse with a rider burst through the trees. The shadowy of the mysterious person leaped off the horse drawing a sword out and pointing it at the cougar. Rapunzel could barely make out the person she was just a shadow in the very little light her lantern still produced. 

It leaped off Raps giving her time to scramble out of the way before it could change its mind and go back for her. Now the massive beast had its attention on a new target, the one who stopped it from having a meal tonight. 

A snarl escaped it's throat before it lunged at them, flinging up icy snow as it leaped into the sky. 

The person was ready however and striked expert blows at the cat causing it to yowl in rage and shrink back. 

"Try that again and I'll have your pelt for a rug." The stranger sounded like she was grinning as she spoke. 

The massive creature hissed in rage and hurled itself at the person whipping to the side and dodging her sword. Then slammed a massive paw across her face. 

The woman staggered and fell on the snow, her blood turning it red, but she didn't stay down for more than a second before she lunged herself back into the fight. 

Raps couldn't tell if it was just her imagination but her rescuer seemed even more determined now after taking such a massive blow that when the animal struck her again she didn't seem to react. 

After what felt like hours that only could have really been a few seconds of the lady skilfully dodging attacks from the creature drenched in shadows like the night itself it was beginning to exhaust itself. The person was also wearing out though her breath rasped in her throat the freezing air making the desperate breath attempts even harder. 

She didn't stop fighting however and with one final swipe at the big cat it let out an angry screech and sprinted away as fast as lightning.

After the beast was out of sight Rapunzel's rescuer let out a grunt before falling down into the snow. 

"No!" Rapunzel grabbed her lantern and shined it through the blizzard.

Rapunzel gasped in horror as she stared down at the scene in front of her. Whoever had saved her had lost a lot more blood than Rapunzel had released! 

"Don't worry I'm coming!" As Rapunzel fell beside her rescuer she felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at her.

"Cassandra?" 

Her short black hair was unmistakable now though it was longer than it used to be tied in a small ponytail, but her outfit was the same as Rapunzel remembered. Oh Cass! She came home! 

Shaking off the moment of joy at having her friend back Rapunzel returned herself to reality. Cassandra was hurt! 

"Cassandra it's me! Rapunzel! You made it home!" Cassandra however was eerily silent and it reminded her all too well of a memory she would like to forget. 

"No! Cass! No no no no! I'm going to get you home don't worry! I promise! I still am never giving up on you!" 

(Cassandra POV)

Cassandra blinked open her eyes. Where was she? The room she was in felt extremely familiar. The smell and the atmosphere comforted her.

She tried to sit up but she felt a sharp pain corse through her and she flopped back down on her side sighing in annoyance. 

Her head still felt fuzzy and her memories hazy, but she knew she recognized this room. This was a place she felt at peace at. It felt like home. 

Letting out a grunt she begin to close her eyes and drift off for some more rest before-

"Cassandra! You're awake!" She heard a soft familiar voice calling to her and heard bare footsteps scurrying across the room to her side. 

"Rapunzel?" 

Suddenly she remembered. She was back in Corona! She had come to visit Rapunzel for Christmas. She hated to admit just how much she missed her on her travels but there was no denying what she felt in her heart. She wasn't quite ready to settle back in Corona, but it was the holiday season. She didn't know if Raps would even miss her that much she had so many other friends and family to spend time with was coming back really necessary?

"What happened?" Cassandra could see just how nervous her girlfriend looked as she crossed the room to sit next to her.

That coupled with the pain on her chest and face she knew something must have happened but her memories were still foggy.

"You saved me! Don't you remember? Oh Cassandra I'm so glad you're okay I'm so happy to see you again! I just wish it was under better circumstances! What were you doing last night? Why were you-" 

"Raps.." Cassandra remembering everything now and she needed some time to presses it all and Rapunzel's constant stream of questions wasn't helping her at the moment.

Rapunzel instantly jumped back, "Oh I'm sorry! I'll give you a minute!" 

Cassandra rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Even though Cassandra had been gone for a while Rapunzel still seemed to be keeping her promise. She was listening well. She was better at picking up on social cues. Despite the throbbing in her head and from her wounds Cassandra couldn't help but smirk a little as she watched Rapunzel fidget with her dress trying to keep her hands preoccupied on anything but her girlfriend. 

She let out a sigh, "Okay Raps come on over." 

The brunette perched up instantly and her arms flew around Cass. She was gentle though and didn't irate her injuries any further. 

She forgot just how much she missed Rapunzel. Her warmth made Cassandra remember her tiredness. Even if she wouldn't say it all she really wanted at that moment was for them to stay like this forever, two halves of a whole together once more. 

"I was so worried last night Cass! You had us all scared so much!" Rapunzel pulled back from the embrace but kept her hands on both of her warriors shoulders. 

She was smiling but tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, "I thought I might lose you again.." 

"Oh Raps.." 

"It's okay though you're here now!" Rapunzel shook herself out and straightened up clearly trying to calm herself back down. 

"Why are you here? Why were you out in such a terrible storm?" 

"I wanted to visit you Rapunzel! I didn't get to spend last Christmas with you or my day because-" She hung her head. 

She felt Rapunzel wrap herself back around her once again resting her head against her chest and breathing softly, "I missed you too.. Last year and this year.. I'm sorry about that, I know I shouldn't miss you so much and just be happy you're happy but, I wanted to see you so bad again.. I know it was selfish.. That's why I was visiting the lagoon.. It reminds me of you.. When I miss you I go visit.."

"I thought that you wouldn't miss me.. You have so many people in your life now I figured" 

"Did you forget what happened before we fought Zhan Tiri Cass?? How could you!" Rapunzel smiled in a teasing tone. 

"I could never forget that! It was one of the best days of my life! I-" before Cassandra could finish speaking Rapunzel pressed her lips against hers surprising Cassandra so much she started to push her away, but she relaxed and melted into the warmth. 

When they pulled away Cass barely had time to even look at her after their shared moment. Rapunzel had stood up and rushed off to grab something.

"I've brought you some hot chocolate!" When Rapunzel came back she was carrying a bright red mug that she immediately passed over to Cass. 

"You know I don't like sweets that much." Cassandra replied, picking up the cup and sniffing at it. 

She did have to admit to herself that it smelled delightful. 

"I know you'll like this! I made it with an extra special ingredient!" 

"Oh and what's that?" 

"Love!" 

Cassandra smirked and rolled her eyes, "Love?? Come on Raps that's so cheesy! I know you're better than that!" 

"I'm always cheesy Cassandra!" 

"Well you got me there." 

Rapunzel's bright green eyes were so full of joy and love it made Cassandra's heart melt with happiness. 

"So where is Fitzherbert?"

"He's finishing up the last minute decorating with Varian, Lance, and the girls. Tomorrow is Christmas after all." 

"Tomorrow?" Cassandra felt hot with nerves.

Now glancing around the room more she could see that everything was decorated presently for the holidays and Christmas themed paintings strung out everywhere. It must have taken Rapunzel so long to do all this and this was just her room! Cass knew all of it had to have been Rapunzel's work; she'd do the whole castle by herself if she had to. Decorating was her passion. 

I forgot it was tomorrow! Oh I hope I didn't lose the gift I got for her! 

"Cass what's wrong?" 

"Did you find a bag? When I was you know injured, did you find a bag? Please tell me you bought it!" 

"Oh yeah don't worry it's right over there!" Rapunzel pointed across the room to a little brown sack sitting in the corner. 

"Oh thank goodness! You didn't go through it did you??" When Cassandra saw the smirk form on her girlfriend's face she knew the answer. 

"Rapunzel!" 

"You were bleeding Cass!! What was I supposed to do, not check the bag for something to help??" 

Cassandra turned her head pouting, "I wanted to surprise you." 

"You coming home was enough of a surprise! And you almost dying was a second one! I didn't need a third now did I!" 

"Did.. Did you like it?" Cassandra still had her head turned still salty about how it all went down.

The gift was different.. What if Raps didn't like it and this whole time we were talking she knew about it..

"Cass, it was so perfect! It looks just like you!" Rapunzel raced across the room and grabbed the bag.

She reached inside and pulled out a small fabric bean shaped plushie of cassandra with simple round black eyes and a small nose. It had stubby little arms and stood on all fours. It was wearing Cassandra's new outfit she now wore with the favour Rapunzel had given her wrapped around it's middle since it lacked arms. 

"Well I wouldn't say JUST like me!" 

"I can't believe you made me something like this! Oh Cass!" 

"I'm sorry if it looks a little odd looking I had to sow it and kinda ruched cause you know how much I hate sowing! I wanted to make you something that looks like me since I'm not staying here for a while.." 

"Cassandra.. I love you so much.." 

Rapunzel's eyes glistened with love and gratitude for such a simple thing. She placed it on her shoulder where Pascal normally sat and smiled back at Cass giving her head a slight tilt. 

"I love you so much too Rapunzel." 

"I told Eugene that I might be in here with you awhile. We have so much to talk about! I have so many journal pages to show you! So many stories! Oh and you definitely have stories! It's still early though. I'm sure after what happened last night you're still tired. Yoi lost a lot of blood and we can always catch up more later. Would you mind if I stayed with you? If you wanna be alone I understand it's just-" 

"I'd love you to stay with-" Cassandra couldn't even finish her sentence before Rapunzel leaped down beside her and snuggled in for a long winter nap. 


End file.
